


Suave

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: He’d wanted to be suave and self-assured their first time...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stocking stuffer from me and my muse.
> 
> I wish you all a very Merry Christmas.

~*~

  


He’d wanted to be suave and self-assured their first time. And, of course, that’s what he’d expected to be. He was Dean-fucking-Winchester, damn it, Master of the Bedroom Arts. Yet here he stood, arms imprisoned in flannel sleeves, T-shirt rucked up his chest. But the crowning touch had to be the zipper snagged halfway open ― or maybe it was the black silk boxers peeking through the gap?

Oh yeah, he was cool.

And pigs might fly.

One seemed just as likely as the other.

He hung his head, admitting defeat, his cheeks blossoming like a freckled rose. 

“Allow me,” a gentle voice murmured, no hint of amusement or censure in its tone. Careful hands began the process of removing tangled clothing piece by piece: slowly, reverently, lips blazing a trail of kisses on bared flesh as they worked their way down Dean’s lean form.

“I’ve heard it said that unwrapping a present is half the fun. I’m certainly enjoying this immensely.” 

Castiel looked up from his kneeling position, eyes agleam with uncharacteristic emotion. Desire pooled in the blue depths, and Dean felt an answering desire tingle its way through his entire body. 

And that was more than cool with Dean.


End file.
